Grandpa Moe
"I CAME TO SMOKE WEED AND GROW WEED. AND I'M ALL OUT OF WEED." - Grandpa Moe Grandpa Moe is an old man who is always on the hunt for finding and growing cannabis. He takes his grandson Billy on his never ending misadventures for his quest for marijuana, much to Billy's chagrin. Appearance Grandpa Moe wears nothing but pink underwear. He's 5"7 in height, and has a short beard and gray hair. Moe carries a bag with him, which he calls his weed sack. It contains all of the spare blunts Moe has for smoking. Personality Moe is always on the hunt for weed, dragging his grandson Billy on many misadventures with him in order to find it. He's insane and senile, always coming up with a new plot to find and grow weed, even when he has a lot of it already. He tends to take advantage of Billy and his extreme feminine appearance in order to distract thirsty men while he steals their weed. Despite how horrible of a person Moe is, though, he truly does care about his grandson despite the years of pain and suffering he's put him through. Background Moe was born and grew up on the streets of New York in November 5th, 1894. He was exposed to pot when he was eight years old after his dad, an abusive marijuana addict, gave him the drug to smoke. Since then, he's become a broken addict, never going ten minutes without the stuff. Despite the various damaging effects of the drug, Moe never suffered anything short of brain damage, which affected his ability to determine right from wrong and base conclusions off of common sense. When he turned twenty, he got married to a girl he found off the street, who was drunk off her ass. She had a child with Moe. The marrige itself didn't last long, as Moe's wife couldn't handle him and his addiction, and took the child away. Leaving Moe poor, broken, and alone. After his divorce, Moe managed to get enlisted into the military and fought in World War 1. Years later and despite his drug addiction, Moe also managed to fight in both World War 2 and the Vietnam War. In 1995, Moe has found a run down home in Detroit to live in. He still has a weed addiction, and PTSD from fighting in three wars. One day, he gets a knock on his door, and goes to answer it. He opens the door to find a boy at his doorstep, and tells him to go away. The boy explains that his parents died in a shooting and that Moe was his last surviving relative, and that they couldn't place him anywhere else. Dismayed that his daughter is dead, Moe decides to take the boy in. The boy introduces himself as Billy. Since then, Moe has taken Billy on various adventures over the years. Powers and Abilities Meta Luck - Moe is essentially invulnerable, as whatever bad thing happens to him twists itself around in such a convoluted way that it falls into his favor. It doesn't matter what happens to him. List of incredible things that have happened to Moe *Survived a nuclear explosion by hiding in his own weed-sack *Fell off a plane without a parachute and landed into a pile of growing weed *Was cornered by several rednecks with guns. **Moe stood up and bended over towards them. ***All of the bullets fired at him went towards his ass and bounced back to the shooters, killing or incapacitating all of them. *Was surrounded by several SWAT team members with assault rifles and killed every single one of them. Albeit by accident. **Moe: LOOK! A CONVINIENT PLOT DEVICE! **SWAT guy: Wha- **Moe: *grabs the SWAT's head and turns it around to show him what he's looking at, accidentally breaking his neck* **Moe: ...oops. **SWAT Team: ... **Moe: *picks up the assault rifle* Well, this is a nice looking- *accidentally starts firing it* **Moe: *accidentally shoots and kills everyone there* **Moe: ...Billy. I think we're safe. *Didn't flinch when his dick was set on fire *Didn't flinch when he was set on fire entirely *Has thirteen different sexually transmitted diseases but isn't dead Trivia *Grandpa Moe's first name is Grandpa. Category:Slapson Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Joke Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters